Capriccio
by Darth Breezy
Summary: Single Post, 40 years post endor in the "Breezyverse" - Luke, and Aube OC and a load of OCs... Luke reflects...


**Capriccio**

_A/N - Just another 'Breezyverse' story, may contain *very minor* 'spoilers' for the Diary fic "Dear Tam", but nothing that hasn't really come before…_

_Forty years after Endor_

"Maybe I should have let them colour it a little more Luke," Aubé grumbled, touching the white sides of her head. "This makes me look too much like my mother did!"

Luke sidled up to her and laying his walking stick aside, he touched her cheek, brushing an errant curl away. "And she was almost as lovely," he murmured, his blue eyes dancing with bemusement. "I'll have to beat them off with my stick…"

Aubé gently poked him with her finger, trying to tickle him but Luke was faster. He caught her hand and kissed her palm tenderly. "Still trying to get one over on the 'Master', Bé?" he chuckled warmly, taking her into an embrace. "Or are you trying to start something?"

She wrinkled her nose, but lay her head on his chest. "You don't fool me Luke!" she sighed. " I know that you hate doing this, and that it took an act of the gods…"

"Or risk the wrath of my sister…"

"…to get you here. But this is the biggest gathering of beings since the Liberation. It's an important anniversary. You wouldn't even come to –"

"The public reminder that Leia and I turned fifty? For most of the galaxy, it was an excuse to get drunk, or for merchants to entice people with 'life-day sales'…" Luke grumbled, a dower look on his face. "Leia managed just fine without me – besides, we had our _own_ way to celebrate…"

"Until your granddaughter's pitten jumped on your back, and she came bursting in after," Aubé laughed at the memory. "Thank the goddess she was too worried about that blasted creature to ask to any questions!"

"Speaking of which…" Luke said brightly, turning twords the door of their hotel suite. "I think it's Ben and Juna – and it sounds like they've brought the whole crew…"

Before either of them could say another word, the door flew open, and within moments Luke found himself enveloped in a veritable sea of small children as Aubé pulled away to greet their son and daughter in law.

"Grey-pa, Gran-mere!" The three chorused in unison, before vying for individual attention.

"I brought you some sweets from Treasure Ship Row!"

"Look Grey-pa! I have my own light-saber now!"

"My momma says I can have another pitten when we go home tonight! Will you be able to some over and see it?"

"Momma says that Aiden looks like old holos of our dad! Do you think he does?"

"Children!" the statuesque woman called from the doorway. Her long red hair was tied back in a plait, and she held a newborn baby in her arms while the young dark haired man beside greeted his mother with a kiss. "Give your grandfather a little room to breathe!"

"How was the trip, mother?" Ben asked, putting a protective arm around his wife. "That old hunk of junk of yours make it in one piece?"

Aubé smacked her son's rear playfully. "That old 'hunk of junk' as you call it is actually bringing your brother Ayren and F'ylo and the twins back from Corellia. Han was so determined that your father wouldn't disappoint your Aunt Leia again, that he and Chewie came and picked us up!"

"And Pem? How is she doing… you know…" Ben sighed. "I know it was hard, losing Joachim in that accident…"

Aubé shook her head. "You know your sister," she said softly. "Amoré was away when it happened, and she only stayed around long enough for the service…"

In his mother's arms, young Aiden began to squirm. "He's probably hungry again," Juna murmured. "I swear by the stars, this baby can't go five minutes without eating!"

"Just like his father," Luke chuckled from the couch, flanked on either side by the two young girls with his grandson waving his training saber grandly about in front of them. "Ben _always_ demanded meals at the most inopportune times…"

"Leia has arranged a small 'welcome home' party for you and mom," Ben said, helping Juna into a chair. "Considering that Jaina, Jacen and Anakin are bringing their kids too, she had to reserve the banquet hall in the East wing for the night…"

"Senator Plo was really annoyed!" Cade, the elder boy chimed in. "He said that the Senate hall was no place for family reunions and that we'd have to move it elsewhere! But Uncle Kay said he could _persuade_ him otherwise, but Auntie Leia said she would handle it!"

"Uncle Kay and Uncle Toa said that Kassa is coming too!" The little girl, Kara, exclaimed from Luke's right. "She's going to bring her apprentice, Via, and Cade likes her a _lot_!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Kara - and now her sister Sheame – called back in unison.

"Do not…"

Luke listened to the rest of the exchange with only half an ear, knowing that he would catch the important parts, and Aubé would fill in the rest later that evening – much later. For now, he would only enjoy the chaotic peace that surrounded them.

**

Much later, after the solemn ceremonies, and meals, and rejoicing, Luke lay in the oversized bed in their hotel room, once again with only his wife at his side.

Tomorrow, it would be only the four of them - himself, Han and Leia and of course, Chewbacca in a quiet acknowledgement of their time together - while Aubé would spend the day with their children, leaving them to it as she always did in unspoken understanding.

A smile brushed his lips as Aubé snuggled closer in her sleep.

_You would be so proud, Ben…_ he thought to himself. _Less than half a century after your sacrifice, Jedi are once again a presence in the Galaxy and there are children – grand children – who will be a part of celebration of the end of a war they have no memory of! They've only known peace in their lifetime. I hope you can see this, and are proud…_

He closed his eyes, and allowed his consciousness to drift into the Force. Although he hadn't seen or spoken to his mentor in many, many years, he felt the urge to try one last time.

Perhaps it was merely a last thread of consciousness before he drifted off to sleep, an answer brought on by his inner desire for one last nod of approval, and nothing more.

_Perhaps…_

But Luke knew better.

_Well you have done, Luke. Well you have done…_


End file.
